1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling a speed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, vehicles travel by moving forwards or backwards or turning leftwards or rightwards, and the travelling speed of the vehicles is controlled by the proper operation of an acceleration pedal and a brake pedal.
When a vehicle travelling at a higher speed than the speed limit turns leftwards or rightwards at an angle larger than a prescribed angle, a rolling phenomenon arises in which the vehicle is tilted in a direction opposite to the turning direction of the vehicle. In particular, when the vehicle turns a corner, a centrifugal force is applied to the vehicle body, and therefore, it is absolutely necessary to decelerate the vehicle. If a driver ignores it and drives the vehicle on a curved road, the vehicle is in danger of being turned over.
For the conventional vehicle, a driver determines the speed of the vehicle by manipulating an acceleration pedal and a brake pedal according to conditions of a road. Accordingly, in a case where the driver does not properly cope with a change in natural environment, such as snow or rain, in a curved road on account of his/her poor driving or an over-speed, if the vehicle comes around a sharp bend in the road without being decelerated, the vehicle is more likely to run off the road or to be turned over.